The Police and His Heart
by KaBeki
Summary: [VIXX] [Leo x N] (LeoN) - Pertama kali petugas Hakyeon bertemu dengan Taekwoon adalah karena dasar tuduhan Taekwoon menggerayangi bokongnya dan mencuri dompetnya. Tidak lupa, Taekwoon juga terlalu sok tahu. Lalu entah kenapa, mereka jadi terikat satu sama lain. (Romance-action-comedy. Rating dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu, RnR please :"D)


**The Police and His Heart.**

Jung Taekwoon (Leo) x Cha Hakyeon (N) with other possible pairings – VIXX by Jellyfish.

Genre: Romance, action, comedy, TBA

Rating: T / M, TBA

Warning: lack of research

Part 1 / X

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, kau, sebentar!" laki-laki berkulit cokelat itu menegur seorang laki-laki yang berada di ujung gerbong kereta cepat antar kota. Yang terpanggil baru menoleh setelah Cha Hakyeon – nama laki-laki yang memanggilnya itu – menarik mantel tipis berwarna hijau kusam miliknya. "Berhenti!" seru Hakyeon.

"…? Kenapa, tuan?" balas laki-laki yang lebih tinggi dari Hakyeon itu, menatapnya dengan pandangan meremehkan. Matanya begitu kecil dan tajam. Kulitnya yang berwarna pucat itu membuat kerut senyum yang menyebalkan. "…Kenapa, adik?"

"Yak! Tidak sop–maksudku, kau harus ikut aku ke kantor polisi di stasiun berikutnya!" kata Hakyeon sambil mengkerutkan dahinya karena merasa sedikit terhina. Dia memang kecil. Tingginya yang hanya sekitar seratus tujuh puluh delapan senti–pendek dibandingkan teman-teman di sekitarnya dan orang yang di hadapannya ini–sementara dia suka sekali berbual kalau tingginya itu seratus delapan puluh satu senti di hampir setiap kesempatan dia bisa menipu orang dengan angka yang dibulatkan terlalu jauh dari realita. "Hah?" balas laki-laki itu. "Kenapa aku harus ikut denganmu? Dan ke kantor polisi? Memangnya kau siapa?"

Laki-laki kecil itu merogoh sakunya dengan cepat, lalu mengeluarkan sejenis dompet tipis dengan sedikit _emboss_ berwarna emas yang lusuh di atasnya–logo polisi–dan membukanya segera dengan ekspresi penuh percaya diri. "Saya petugas Cha Hakyeon, dan aku meminta Anda untuk ikut saya ke kantor polisi di stasiun berikutnya!"

"…Maaf, kau bilang apa?"

"Saya melihat Anda mencopet…"

"Hahahaha–lucu sekali. Memangnya Anda punya bukti apa, petugas?" balas laki-laki itu santai. "Kau mencuri dompetku, sialan!" jawab Hakyeon marah.

"Kenapa kau begitu percaya diri aku yang melakukannya?" tantang laki-laki itu lagi dengan suaranya yang kecil.

"…Karena kau tadi menggerayangi bokongku dan aku melihatmu, bangsat!"

.

.

.

"Maaf, petugas…tapi kami tidak menemukan _footage_ CCTV dari gerbong Anda. CCTV gerbong itu sudah lama sekali rusak."

"APA?! Kalian ini di zaman modern, kalian tahu?! Kenapa CCTV di satu gerbong rusak kalian tidak perbaiki?" bentak Hakyeon marah, membuat petugas kantor stasiun itu sedikit bergidik. "Hei, tidak baik memarahi orang tua." Sahut laki-laki berkulit pucat itu di sampingnya dengan nada yang sombong. "Diam, dasar pencuri mesum!"

"Padahal beberapa menit lalu kau yang justru menggerayangi tubuhku. Seluruh tubuhku pula. Se. Lu. Ruh. Tu. Buh. Aku mengakui kalau aku memang meremas bokongmu di kereta tadi, tapi bukannya yang lebih mesum itu sekarang kau, petugas?" lanjutnya.

"Itu namanya PENGGELEDAHAN! dan–KAU MENGAKUI KAU MEREMAS BOKONGKU SEKARANG?!" jerit Hakyeon histeris.

"Aku tidak meremas bokongmu sekarang. Tanganku disini~" balas laki-laki itu lagi, dengan santai. "Maksudku tadi, bukan sekarang–dalam artian sekarang! Kau mengakuinya tadi! Sekarang!"

"Jadi kapan aku mengaku aku meremas bokongmu lagi, petugas?"

"ARGH!"

.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Hakyeon yang keluar pasrah dari kantor stasiun tanpa hasil.

"Heum…. Jadi sekarang, apa kau sedang menggodaku, petugas Cha?" balasnya lagi.

"Katakan saja, aku akan membuat laporan pencurian di kantorku sendiri. sekarang kau ikut aku ke tempatku."

"Heol… padahal kau juga tidak menemukan dompetmu sama sekali dari tubuhku. Dan hm–kau mau mengajakku ke tempatmu? Kita baru bertemu satu kali, lho? Petugas Cha ini… apa kau terlalu lama _single_ sampai sebegitunya menarik orang asing ke tempatmu?"

"Aku bukan orang mesum sepertimu! Dan aku ini–tidak _single_ kelamaan! Aku baru berusia tiga puluh tahun, dan aku masih sempat berkencan, kau tidak tahu!"

Laki-laki itu tertawa kecil. "Pffft–kutebak, terakhir kali kau berkencan itu sekitar sepuluh tahun lalu? Dan mungkin kau sekarang mengalami cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan?"

"Apa–kau–kok–"

"Oh, tebakanku tepat sasaran?" tanya laki-laki itu lagi, menatap wajah Hakyeon yang bersemu hingga ke telinganya, dan ekspresinya menjadi panik dan rancu. "Aku melihatnya darimu, itu tebakan mudah."

"hah? Melihat dari diriku?"

"Aku melihat ponselmu saat kau berusaha menghubungi kantormu. Ponselmu lusuh–tanda telepon tua–memang tua, _sih_. Itu model dari jaman _megalithikum_ –itu ponsel perilisan sekitar tujuh atau delapan tahun lalu, mungkin? Dan lagi banyak gurat-gurat tanda ponsel itu dimasukkan dalam saku bersamaan dengan kunci atau benda tajam lainnya. Dan gurat itu banyak sekali–tandanya tidak pernah dipakaikan lapisan pelindung atau _phone case_ –padahal kalau kau punya kekasih, ponsel adalah salah satu barang yang paling mudah untuk diberi sesuatu bertema _couple_. Bahkan kulihat, layar ponselmu tidak ada _wallpaper_ nya. Itu _wallpaper_ pabrikan ponsel itu. kemungkinannya jadi dua: kau pemalas, atau kau tidak punya siapapun untuk memintamu mengganti _wallpaper_ mu yang membosankan itu. tapi dilihat dari bagaimana kau begitu bersemangat untuk membawaku ke kantor polisi, kau tidak mungkin petugas yang malas."

Paparan laki-laki itu membuat Hakyeon ternganga. Paparannya panjang, namun tepat–dengan sangat luar biasa, tepat. "Da–dan bagaimana kau tahu aku bertepuk sebelah tangan?!" tanya Hakyeon penasaran. Orang di hadapannya ini begitu detail menerkanya. Dia merasa sangat kagum.

"Dalam dompetmu, ada satu foto _candid_ seorang perempuan. Terlalu _blur_ jika itu foto yang sengaja diambil. Foto itu sudah agak lusuh, di pinggirannya sudah mulai terlihat noda cokelat di pinggirannya. Artinya sudah lama disimpan. Tapi ponselmu sendiri _wallpaper_ nya bukan foto perempuan itu. Jadi kau sudah lama memperhatikannya, tapi sepertinya kau tidak berhasil menjadikannya kekasih." Lanjut laki-laki itu dengan nada yang terdengar semakin sombong.

"… Kau–be-benar, sih–" jawab Hakyeon tertunduk malu.

"…Yak! Tunggu dulu! Sejak kapan kau melihat dompetku?!" bentak Hakyeon lagi.

"…Ups."

"Jangan meng- _ups_ -kan aku! Serahkan kembali dompetku!" teriak Hakyeon lagi.

"Kau sudah lihat tadi, kau menggeledahku dan aku tidak memiliki dompetmu." Balasnya jahil. "Ayo, coba cek dirimu sendiri. dompetmu benar-benar hilang, atau kau hanya beralibi supaya kau bisa menggerayangi pria asing?"

"Aku tidak serendah itu! Aku sudah mencarinya dari tadi, dan–"

Hakyeon merogoh saku jaket sebelah kirinya, dan dompetnya ada disana. Wajahnya kembali merah, pertanda marah dan emosi. Yang tertuduh tergelak senang melihat dia baru saja mengerjai seorang petugas polisi yang bersemangat dan lugu. Wajah Hakyeon terlihat kebingungan dan malu, sementara itu dia melirik-lirik ke arah 'pencopet' itu–antara merasa bersalah dan ingin minta maaf karena sembarang menuduh, atau ingin kembali membentak karena dia baru saja 'menghina' seorang petugas polisi. " _Tuh,_ dompetnya masih ada padamu." Lanjutnya. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, ya, petugas Cha yang bertepuk sebelah tangan."

"Hah–o-oi, tunggu dulu– da-dasar mesum! grrrrrrrr–"

"Namaku Taekwoon, petugas Cha. Jung Taekwoon. Dan salahmu sendiri bokongmu menggesek milikku dalam kesempitan. Aku merasa terganggu, jadi kuremas saja sekalian." Jawab laki-laki itu–Taekwoon, dengan santai dan berlalu.

"ITU KARENA KERETA SEDANG PENUH!"

Taekwoon tidak peduli dengan panggilan sang petugas. Dia terkekeh pelan mengingat-ingat bagaimana dia meremas bokong seorang pria. hakyeon–wajahnya begitu menggemaskan untuk kesan pertamanya. Hakyeon tersentak saat tangan Taekwoon menyentuh bokongnya. Lalu terdiam saat Taekwoon mencoba merogoh dompet miliknya. Taekwoon sebenarnya tidak perlu meremas bokong sang polisi karena dompetnya begitu mudah diambil pada jam-jam sibuk itu. tapi ekspresi Hakyeon yang menahan diri untuk tidak menjerit seperti gadis–mungkin– itu sangat menggoda untuk dijjahili.

Tentu saja, Taekwoon tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan.

"JUNG-TAEKWOON-SSI, KAU MENGAMBIL SEMUA UANGKU!" jerit Hakyeon dari kejauhan.

"Ups."

.

.

.

"Haaaa–hhh-haaaa…."

"Jangan mendesah seperti itu, Hakyeon-ssi, kau membuatku seakan-akan sedang memperkosamu. Di tengah stasiun."

"Kau–KAU MENGAMBIL UANGKU!" balas Hakyeon sambil mengatur napasnya karena telah berlari menaiki anak tangga dengan cepat, mengejar langkah Taekwoon yang luas dengan kakinya yang jenjang itu. "Kau punya bukti aku mengambilnya? Heh. aku ragu."

"SEBELUM INI ADA SEKITAR LIMA BELAS RIBU WON DAN SEKARANG SEMUANYA HILANG!" balas Hakyeon semakin jengkel. "Tunjukkan dompetmu! Aku mau mengecek isinya!"

"Whoa, whoaaa… kau tidak tahu privasi? Errr tahu hak kepemilikan pribadi? Kau mau melihat dompet seorang pria asing hanya karena dasar curiga? Lagipula kalau aku punya uang–misalnya–sejumlah tepat dengan milikmu, itu artinya aku mencuri darimu? Bukannya ada asas praduga tidak bersalah, hmmm?"

"SERAHKAN SAJA! Atau kau bisa kutuntut dan kumasukan dalam penjara!" bentak Hakyeon. Taekwoon menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Hakyeon yang benar-benar marah. Polisi yang terlalu berdedikasi. "Heh…kutebak kau ini bahkan mungkin hanya petugas polisi biasa. Kau terlalu bersemangat untuk melakukan pekerjaan kepolisianmu. Polisi professional tidak akan sebegitunya mengejar berdasarkan dugaan saja. Dan kau tidak akan sebegininya ingin menangkap 'pencuri' kalau kau sedang tidak dikejar oleh tuntutan pekerjaan remeh sebagai polisi–misalnya untuk mengembalikan nama baik atau naik tingkat."

"…"

"Apa tebakanku betul lagi, tuan?" ejeknya.

"Jangan–"

"…?"

"JANGAN SEENAKNYA MENEBAK SEMUA TENTANGKU! KAU TIDAK TAHU SIAPA AKU!"

Taekwoon terkejut saat melihat polisi itu kembali membentaknya–dan sekarang matanya seperti akan menangis. _Heh._ Taekwoon ingin tertawa. Jarang-jarang dia bertemu polisi yang sangat putus asa dan rapuh seperti ini? _Imut_. "Ya, ya… tuan. Ini semua uangku. Kau boleh mengambilnya. Aku tidak membawa dompet, jadi maaf."

"INI UANGKU!" tuduh Hakyeon. "Aku masih bisa mengingatnya, ada lembaran uang dengan noda dompetku yang kusimpan untuk akhir bulan!" lanjutnya lagi.

"PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTT–HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHA ASTAGA!" Taekwoon tidak kuat lagi untuk tidak terbahak-bahak. "Baiklah, baiklah–terserah kau saja, Hakyeon-ssi. Kau boleh membawaku dengan semua dasar dugaanmu. Aku akan ikut. Kau telah menghiburku cukup banyak hari ini. jadi~ tolong borgol aku sekalian, Hakyeon-ssi."

"Argh! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan! Aku tidak punya borgol, jadi kau akan kutarik! Kau milikku dan kau tidak boleh pergi dariku!" ancam Hakyeon.

Namun bagi Taekwoon, rasanya dia seperti sedang dilamar–oleh seorang pria yang baru dikenalnya dalam waktu tiga jam.

.

.

.

"Hakyeon-ssi, kau bisa-bisa dipecat kalau begini."

"APA?!"

Kantor polisi itu terdengar suara teriakan Hakyeon yang terdengar nyaring. "Apa maksudmu aku tidak punya hak untuk membawa seorang penjahat ke dalam penjara, senior Nayoung?"

Atasan Hakyeon, nona Kim Nayoung merupakan salah satu bunga di dalam kantor milik Hakyeon. Dan juga merupakan salah satu teman terdekat yang pernah dimiliki oleh Hakyeon semenjak Hakyeon gagal dalam tugasnya setahun lalu yang membuatnya turun jabatan. Padahal sebelumnya, Nayoung dan dirinya adalah teman satu tingkat yang cukup akrab.

"Masalahnya, Hakyeon-oppa, kau tidak memberikan cukup bukti." Bisik Nayoung cepat, sebelum Hakyeon kehabisan kewarasannya. "Maaf aku terpaksa berbisik. Kalau kita sedang tidak di kantor, aku bisa memanggilmu dengan santai. Kalau sekarang, tolong kau lebih sopan padaku–maafkan aku, oppa, tapi sekarang aku seniormu… jadi jangan bentak aku." Lanjut Nayoung dengan ekspresi khawatir.

Taekwoon menahan senyum yang ingin dia terbitkan. Semua kejadian ini begitu komedik.

"Psst, Hakyeon-ssi." Panggil Taekwoon sambil berbisik.

"Apa?" jawab Hakyeon kasar.

"Dia perempuan yang fotonya ada di dompetmu, kan? Aslinya benar-benar cantik, ya? Sayang sekali bertepuk sebelah tangan, ya? Huhu." Bisiknya sambil pura-pura menangis tanda mengejek. "Sayang sekali di jari manis sebelah kirinya sudah ada cincin ya…" lanjutnya lagi. Hakyeon langsung menyiku dada Taekwoon kencang, dan Taekwoon mengaduh sambil tertawa lepas. Hakyeon kembali menyikut tangan Taekwoon, dan seketika Taekwoon diam – apalagi Nayoung sudah berdehem di depan mereka berdua.

"Hakyeon-ssi," kata Nayoung.

"Ah–ya, senior Nayoung?"

"Aku benar-benar berharap kau akan kembali memperformakan kualitasmu sama seperti tahun lalu. Tolong bangkitlah dari keterpurukanmu. Aku menunggumu." Lanjut Nayoung. "Tapi untuk sekarang, tolong keluar dari ruanganku… maafkan aku."

.

.

.

"Jadi, sekarang aku bebas, Hakyeon-ssi?"

"Haaaaaah–terserah padamu. Aku tidak peduli lagi." jawab Hakyeon malas. "Memangnya kau dulunya memegang peran apa? Kau setara dengan nona tadi–nona Nayoung? Lalu kau turun jabatan? Apa kesalahan yang sudah kau perbuat?" tanya Taekwoon.

"Aku tidak mau membahasnya. Sekarang, pulanglah." Jawab Hakyeon lagi.

"Masalahnya, Hakyeon-ssi yang terhormat,"

"…?"

"Aku tidak punya uang." Jawab Taekwoon sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"… Lalu bagaimana caranya kau naik kereta tadi, Taekwoon-ssi?" tanya Hakyeon setengah tidak percaya. "Tadinya kan aku mau pakai uangmu. Lalu tadi kau ambil, sekarang aku benar-benar tidak punya uang untuk pulang. Bahkan aku bisa makan saja sudah bersyukur." Lanjut Taekwoon.

"JADI KAU BENAR-BENAR MENCURI UANGKU?!"

"Bukan mencuri lagi karena semua uangnya sudah utuh dan kembali padamu, pemiliknya." Jawab Taekwoon santai. Hakyeon frustasi.

"Oh ayolah, sekarang sebagai tanda rasa bersalahmu sudah sempat menuduhku sembarangan, bagaimana dengan satu traktiran makan siang?" tawar Taekwoon. "AKU TIDAK MERASA BERSALAH KARENA KAU MEMANG MENCURI DOMPETKU!"

"–dan mengembalikannya dengan utuh. Apa salahku kemudian, petugas Cha? Kau yang malah bisa kutuntut karena menuduh sembarangan tanpa bukti. Kau tidak ingin semakin jelek di mata nona Nayoung, bukan? Ayolah, satu traktiran, dan kita impas." Jelas Taekwoon.

Hakyeon menggigit bibirnya, lalu menghela napas. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh! Sial sekali aku bertemu dengan orang macam kau! Ayo ikut!"

Taekwoon menyeringai senang.

Hari ini terlalu ajaib untuk dijelaskan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** aku ga kapok-kapok bikin serial baru. Btw yang kemarin tema _hypersex disorder_ kuhapus karena masih kurang di development setelah aku baca ulang. Jadi aku bikin baru dengan tema kepolisian berhubung N itu cocok banget jadi polisi ; w ; (dan mati di Tunnel) hahaha. Maaf aku bikin baru soalnya lagi mentok bikin komedi di HIMRA. _But please expecting more from this one too_ … maaf ya yang merasa ter php T_T) aku lanjutin kok…

Buat yang nunggu _SK_ , _I'm truly sorry I have to let you down._ Aku merasa gagal nulis drama, dan ending terus menerus kutulis tapi masih tidak memuaskan. Sebagai gantinya aku bikin ini… aku benar-benar minta maaf… T_T

 _Hope you guys enjoy my writings._

RnR…please? :" aku butuh dukungan huhuuhuhu maafkan aku.

PS. Taekwoon emang semacem jenius di logika di fic ini. _Mysterious guy enough?_


End file.
